An Unexpected Valentine's Day
by mamabee
Summary: A little fluffy piece about when Oliver remembers Valentine's Day and Felicity doesn't. Post beginning of season 3 but not fully season 3 compliant
1. Chapter 1

Felicity leaned forward in her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose, pushing her glasses up her face. She could feel a headache rolling into her brain. The Foundry was silent. Everybody had gone home hours ago. She was running a search through Interpol looking for their latest target and so far had gotten nowhere. Part of her wished Oliver had stayed; the Foundry doesn't seem quite so lonely when he's there – even if he isn't talking, which he usually isn't. Things had been strained between them since the debacle of their first date. Both of them wanted to try again, but Felicity felt firm that it was Oliver who needed to make the first move not her – she had done nothing wrong.

After reaching another dead end with Interpol Felicity let out an exasperated "GRRR!" and knocked her fists onto the table. "I give up!" and she got up to collect her stuff.

"Shouldn't you be home?" Oliver's voice frightened Felicity and she let out a small shriek.

She clasped her hand to her chest and said, "Holy Cow Oliver you scared me half to death. When did you get here?"

A small smile spread across his face, "I didn't mean to scare you. I actually was upstairs working on some stuff for Verdant. Technically, I never left."

Felicity continued to collect her stuff, tossing her glasses and things in her purse and rummaging for her car keys.

Oliver stuffed his hands in his pockets, "So, Happy Valentine's Day." And he sheepishly glanced at Felicity. Her cheeks flushed instantly and for a reason she didn't understand.

"I guess it's been so long since I've had a reason to celebrate Valentine's Day I didn't even realize it was today." Felicity refused to make eye contact. The whole situation felt very awkward and she was embarrassed about her flushed cheeks.

Oliver let out a half-hearted snicker, "Yeah, I know what you mean." And he shuffled his feet.

She turned around and started heading to the door, "Yeah, well, good night."

"Felicity!" Oliver called out, "I actually have something to give to you." And now it was his turn to have flushed cheeks.

She was so surprised she wasn't quite sure how to react, "For me? Huh?" She turned back around and walked towards him closing the space between them.

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held up a delicate silver chain and dangling from it was a small charm, a heart with an arrow through it. "I..um..I..uh..well, I…uh I made this for you. I thought…well, I just thought it was my way of saying I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you."

Felicity was speechless. It shimmered in the low light of the Foundry but even then she could tell the delicate workmanship and the fact that he made it…_for her_, and her heart fluttered. "Oliver, I don't know what to say. It's beautiful…I…I can't believe you made that for me." And she took the necklace and held it in her hand studying it carefully. She then looked up at him, smiled and said, "Can you help me put it on?" She held up the unlocked chain to him. He silently nodded and took both ends and delicately placed it around her neck closing the clasp. His body so close to hers that he could feel her breathing and smell her hair. His hands shook with the anticipation of touching her, holding her, kissing her. She turned around, now standing dangerously close to him and looked up at his blue eyes. When she opened her mouth her voice was small, "I love it! How does it look?"

Before he knew what he was doing he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulled her flush against him and passionately kissed her. He pulled back, their bodies still close and trembling from the moment, neither one knowing what to say.

"I..I, um…yeah. I should head home." Felicity turned, headed to the stairs and then stopped, looked behind her, smiled and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Oliver."


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity kicked off her heels and tumbled onto her couch, exhaling as she fell into the cushions. She absently played with the arrow charm in her fingers as she thought about her day. Did Oliver regret his choice? Was he genuinely trying to say he was sorry? Was he asking for another chance? She wanted to believe that the answer to all of those questions was yes, but until he was ready to verbalize that she wasn't going to second guess. He had clearly stated his opinion about needing and wanting to be alone, again, and again. The present was nice and thoughtful but she wasn't going to give it any more importance than that. With her mind decided and the memory of Oliver's lips pressed to hers still fresh, she crawled into bed. Her head and body ached and if she was honest, her heart ached too. Sleep came quickly.

The next evening she skipped down the stairs to the Foundry. Her heart was beating a little faster in anticipation of seeing Oliver, her new necklace proudly dangling from her neck. She had promised herself to not let her heart run too far ahead but she was human and she couldn't help but feel a little giddy. As she bounced off the last step she saw him hunched over a microscope looking at some dirt samples collected from their last crime scene. "Hey!"

Oliver had heard her coming down the steps but was concentrating on trying to identify anything that might help them in this soil sample. He turned to greet Felicity just as she hit the bottom step, her ponytail swinging back and forth in rhythm with her step, a smile on her face, her skirt hugging her hips. His heart lightened and sped up just slightly. He called out as he turned around in his chair, "Hey! Any luck with that Interpol search?"

Felicity dropped her purse under her desk and started logging into her computers checking her searches. She had grown accustomed to Oliver's lack of small talk and it didn't bother her. "Not yet, but I thought about it over night and I've got a couple more tricks up my sleeve. Find anything in those samples that might give us a clue to their location?"

Oliver stood up, wiped his hands on his jeans and walked over to Felicity's desk leaning against it as he looked at her, "No, not yet, but I sent some over to Barry and he said he would see what he could do for us."

Felicity glanced up realizing how close he was to her. She felt a vibration of excitement shimmer through her body as she controlled her desire to want to reach out to him – hold his hand, brush his arm, - touch him in someway. She gulped and struggled to control the blush coming over her and when she opened her mouth her voice was weak as if she hadn't had water in a week, "Good idea. Where is everybody?"

Oliver cocked his head to one side and looked at her. She was beautiful and smart and the sunshine in his life. A glimmer of humanity that he didn't realize he had been missing until she showed up. He didn't ever want to be without her and if he didn't do something soon he might risk losing her. He smiled and said, "I told them not to come tonight."

Felicity's brain stalled. Why would he tell the team not to show up tonight? Was she not supposed to show up tonight? Oh goodness, did he send her a message to stay away and she missed it? She grabbed her purse and started rummaging for her phone, "I'm sorry, did you text everybody? I must have missed it. I didn't mean to intrude on your personal space." Knowing that Oliver was still spending most nights in the Foundry Felicity tried to be sensitive to the fact that it was his home as well as his office.

Oliver snickered quietly under his breath and he reached out and touched her arm, "No Felicity, I didn't send the note to you. I wanted you to come here tonight. I've been looking forward to it all day." And a genuine smile spread across Oliver's face.

Felicity felt electricity travel through her arm where Oliver was touching her. Her knees shook and she wasn't sure which was racing faster; her head or her heart. His blue eyes seemed to be looking straight through her and she felt small and foolish.

"C'mon let's go to Big Belly Burger." And Oliver got up from her desk and slipped his phone in his back pocket and grabbed his car keys.

Felicity was so confused she didn't understand what was going on, "What? You want to go get a burger?"

"Yeah. I want to take you out for a burger. I guess technically a second date. I didn't…well, it's just" and Oliver looked at his feet unsure of how to say it, " I didn't want to officially ask you because our last date was, well, what it was. But we never got to finish our conversation and for what it is worth, I liked talking to you about things not related to catching bad guys in the Glades and I'd kind of like doing that on a more frequent basis. So, I thought tonight we could try again over burgers and shakes."

Felicity felt her face go red and her heart was beating so hard she was surprised Oliver hadn't commented on the sound yet. She pulled on her necklace and for the first time stood their speechless.

"Felicity, you aren't talking and frankly that makes me nervous."

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry." She leaned down and picked up her purse, stepped back and tucked her chair back into her desk. "Yeah, shakes and burgers sound perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver and Felicity slipped into the booth sitting across from each other. Big Belly Burger was only half full, as the normal dinner crowd had already begun to thin. The waitress took their order and disappeared. Felicity's hands were clasped in front of her on the table and she and Oliver seemed apprehensive to make eye contact, both looking at everything but each other. Oliver cleared his throat and said, "When Thea and I were growing up we never ate at places like this. Dinner out always meant something with multiple courses, nice clothes and usually a client or coworker Dad was entertaining." Felicity was surprised to hear Oliver talk about his childhood and it made her smile. Oliver shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable talking about his childhood, "When I turned 16 and got my first car one of the things I did was take Thea out to McDonald's. It was such a normal thing for every other kid but for us it was the most amazing meal we had ever had." Oliver snickered at the silliness of the story but Felicity loved it.

Felicity looked at Oliver and fidgeted with her napkin, "When I was little my Mom worked – all the time – I was on my own for most meals. Fast food was sort of staples – well, that and leftovers from the all you can eat buffet at the casino." Awkward silence fell between them, neither one really knowing how to talk to each other. The waitress sat down their baskets filled with cheeseburgers and fries. They ate in silence for several minutes.

Oliver swallowed hard, cleared his throat and said, "When I came back from the island I knew that my relationships would be different I just didn't realize how different. I guess part of me really held out hope that I could just fall back into my old life like nothing had changed. Instead I've managed to mess up or destroy every one of my previous relationships – Laurel, Tommy, Thea, my Mother." Oliver's voice trailed off, guilt and shame showing on his face.

Felicity's heart ached for him. She couldn't imagine what he went through or what it must have been like to come back. She reached out and grabbed his hand, "You have done the best you could Oliver, and all of those people knew or know that you love them. I never knew the Oliver from before the island, well besides what I read in the tabloids, but I know the post-island Oliver. And I know that he is a man who is honorable, and truthful, and brave and kind."

Oliver looked up at her and a big smile spread across his face and he squeezed her hand, "I know Felicity and that is why you mean so much to me."

After a short silence Felicity looked up with a mischievous smile on her face, "Okay, we each get to ask one question – one question we've both wanted to ask but too embarrassed. You go first."

Oliver's eyebrows arched up in surprise and he laughed. He wiped his face with his napkin, rested his elbows on the table and a bit of happiness played across his face, "Are you sure you want to play this game?"

She smiled, "Are you?"

"Okay then, what was your real opinion of me when I first came down to your office with a laptop full of bullets?"

"Of course I had already heard of you and your reputation. So when you first came into my office I was expecting billionaire playboy" Felicity stopped to eat some more fries, taking time to carefully select her words.

"Well, did I live up to that reputation?" Oliver smirked.

"No and yes. I mean, you were much better looking in person than what I saw in the tabloids or papers." Felicity diverted her eyes, feeling a warm flush warm her cheeks, "But you weren't as much of an ass as I expected. You were polite, kind and I could instantly tell you were covering for the dark things that happened."

Oliver smirked and stirred his shake, "I think people saw in me what they wanted to – you were the first person to really see me for who I had become after the island."

"Well, the lies were pretty horrific and I had my suspicions about your secret life way before you fell into the back seat of my car. The bank heist flash drive? Yeah, that was a major tip off and then the syringe?" and Felicity just raised her eyebrows as if questioning Oliver's judgment.

"In my defense I was still recovering from my own experience with Vertigo and couldn't really muster a very good cover story."

Felicity shifted in her seat and looked him steady in the eyes, "Okay, my turn."

Oliver rested his chin on his hands, "Okay, hit me with your best shot"

A smile crept slowly across Felicity's face, "I want to know your number?"

Oliver was confused, "My number? Do you mean like the number of women I've…" and his voice trailed off.

Felicity sat up tall in the booth, "uh-huh. That's exactly what I'm asking"

Oliver's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe what she was asking. For all the things that he and Felicity had shared – some of them very personal, near death experiences, utter fear, darkest moments – this was a personal question he had not seen coming. "We're not 16 Felicity. Do you really want to know that?"

"Oliver Queen, are you dodging the question? There is no dodging the question. I know were not 16 but you have a reputation and I want to know how true it is. I don't want to be a number and if I am, I want to know which number I am. I'll tell you mine – 4." And she arched her eyebrows as if throwing him a challenge.

"4? You've slept with 4 different men?" Oliver sounded patronizing like he was talking to a child.

"Yes, do you want their names?" Felicity held her head high. Maybe she wasn't as "experienced" as him but she wasn't ashamed of her sexual past.

"Um, no, I don't want their names. Unless you want me to put arrows into them." And Oliver met her stare with no smile indicating that he was being deadly serious about the threat.

"The number please. I'm waiting." And Felicity started tapping her fingers to show her impatience.

Oliver let out a big sigh, and tried to hide his smile, "For the record, I think this is a ridiculous question. The truth is I don't know. It's large - maybe 50."

Felicity's mouth hung open in surprise and her eyes became large, "Are you serious? You don't even know? Wow. Yeah, you earned that reputation."

Suddenly for the first time in his life Oliver was embarrassed about his behavior. He never had to defend that particular life choice and now facing Felicity he felt shame and wished he hadn't told her.

Felicity could tell she had made him feel uncomfortable and felt bad, that hadn't been her intention. "Well, I guess I have some catching up to do." And she started sucking on the straw of her shake flirtatiously looking at Oliver.

He snickered, "Um, no you don't. Four is plenty." He cast a look at her and added, "well, you might be able to increase that to five." And he arched his eyebrows.

Felicity choked on her shake and quickly looked away. Her whole face felt like it was on fire with embarrassment.

He tossed his napkin on the table and said, "C'mon, it's late. Lets get out of here." And he stood up holding his hand out to help her out of her seat. Felicity reached up and grabbed his hand and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Last chapter. I'm no good at writing smut so no "gory details" – sorry. I just can't bring myself to do it. Makes me feel like a voyeur. This was meant to be a short fun piece and it has gone on way longer than expected. Hope you enjoyed! And thanks for all the great reviews. _**

Oliver had texted Felicity during the day letting her know that Barry had found some information from the soil sample and he wanted to track down their next target tonight. It was an "all hands on deck" night at the Foundry. Part of Felicity was disappointed because she was hoping she and Oliver might be able to squeeze in their third unplanned date but she didn't want to lose track of their mission – making Starling City better. Felicity was determined to show Oliver that he could be both the Arrow and Oliver Queen and that meant that she had to help keep the team focused on their targets.

Felicity was just starting to wrap up things around the Foundry when she heard the door open and the first of the team members arrive back from their mission. First came Diggle and Roy. Felicity got up from her desk and turned to greet them, "How did it go?"

Diggle took off his gloves and tossed them onto the table, "Great! Oliver's dropping Mr. Castillo at Detective Lance's office right now"

Roy put his bow up in the case and unzipped his jacket; "It's always smooth sailing when you're our eyes and ears Felicity."

Felicity blushed at the compliment but nodded, "Thanks Roy, but you guys do all the hard work"

Oliver walked in taking the steps two at a time. "Well, that's a wrap! Great work guys!" He was focused but pleased.

"As much as I would love to spend even more time with you people I have a daughter who needs lullabies." And with that Diggle headed out of the Foundry.

"Yeah, well Oliver and I need to start getting him caught up on all the Academy Award winning movies he missed while on the island." Felicity grabbed her purse as if implying the plan had already been decided and made regardless of Oliver's opinion.

Roy's eyebrows arched in surprise, "Oh. I didn't realize you guys had your own movie club"

Oliver turned to Felicity, "Well, it is news to me as well."

Roy decided it would be best if he wasn't part of this conversation and headed towards the showers.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Oliver turned to Felicity, closing the space between them until he was dangerously close to her. "Are you sure you want to be in a dark room with me?"

Felicity cleared her throat and didn't budge meeting his challenge, "Well, it's my apartment so it isn't exactly dark. And I trust you."

Oliver leaned down until his lips were grazing her ear and whispered, "Perhaps you shouldn't. After all I need to protect my reputation."

Felicity shivered as she felt a spark of desire course through her body, "Diggle has been training me, I can take care of myself." And she pushed away from him. "Besides, as of now, you stink so bad I wouldn't even share a couch with you. Hit the showers big guy or you aren't coming anywhere close to my apartment"

In her apartment Felicity turned the light on by the door as she tossed her keys into a bowl. Oliver followed close behind her wearing jeans and a button down shirt. She knocked off her heels and as she headed towards her bedroom she said, "Make yourself at home, I'm just going to change out of these work clothes"

Oliver wandered around taking in his surroundings. She had a big bay window in the family room; a horrible security liability. He made sure the drapes were closed and the window locked. He noticed the Robin Hood movie poster over her television and laughed to himself. He had started to glance through the books on the shelves when Felicity returned wearing yoga pants and a tank top. It was the first time Oliver had seen Felicity dressed so casually and he felt his heart beat a little faster. He thought she had never looked sexier.

"So, I pulled a list together of all the nominated films you missed while you were on the island and I thought we could start working our way through them. Here is the list…" and before she could hand it to him Oliver interrupted her.

"One question" and he smiled.

Felicity stopped in her tracks and looked up at him shocked, "Serious? You want to do this again?"

Oliver pressed his lips together and nodded. He then walked to the couch, sat down and gestured for Felicity to join him. "I go first."

Felicity sat down next to him pulling her feet in underneath her. She swallowed hard and said, "Okay, you go first."

"What is the most challenging part for you being on the Arrow team?" This was a part of doing what he did that he didn't like considering but he wanted to know, he needed to know how this lifestyle had affected her – how it had changed her.

Felicity let out a sigh, "That's an easy one. Watching you and Diggle and Roy walk out the door every night. I worry about you guys – a lot – probably more than you realize. I never had brothers or siblings or any extended family and you guys are all my family. It's like three brothers I never knew I wanted. My heart sinks every time one of you comes back injured."

Oliver was dumbfounded. He thought her answer would have been the time commitment, not seeing her friends, or the trouble of keeping such a big secret. He never imagined it was because she worried about their safety. And brothers? Does she consider him a brother too? Oliver thought these "dates" were leading into definitely non-brother territory. "I'm a brother eh?"

Felicity blushed, wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Her tongue brushed his lips begging for entry and his instincts took over. He leaned into Felicity gently pushing her onto her back his knee gently nudging between her legs, his hands slipping under her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, arched her back and moaned as his tongue continued to plunder her mouth, his kissing getting more and more aggressive. Neither had allowed themselves to feel desire and now that it was released it felt like a heat that could no longer be contained. Oliver started to leave a trail of kisses down Felicity's neck while his hands started rubbing up her legs, "hey, don't I get to ask my one question?"

Oliver stopped his caresses and Felicity immediately regretted saying anything. He stood up leaving her on the couch deprived of his warmth and lost in her own desire. He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up to standing, kissed her gently and whispered into her ear, "You can ask your question in the morning. I told you not to trust me in a dark room." He quietly led her into the bedroom.

Felicity's alarm was an unwelcome disturbance. She groaned as she turned it off and opened one eye to see if it was indeed light outside. Oliver rolled over and pulled Felicity close to him her head fitting snugly under his chin, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He quietly said, "mmmmm, 51"

Felicity elbowed him playfully, "I'm no number Mr. Queen." She sat up, wrapping her comforter around her naked chest and stared at the still very sleepy Oliver. She absently traced the scars on his chest with her fingers. "My question is this, where did this scar come from?" and she pointed to one on his shoulder.

Oliver closed his eyes out of sleep and comfort. He hadn't felt this at home since his return from the island and the otherwise troubling questions didn't seem to both him when they came from her – this woman. "I was briefly tortured on the island by some mercenaries and in an effort to get information from me regarding the location of Shado and her father they stabbed me."

Years ago, before meeting Oliver, Felicity would have been horrified by this story but now, having bandaged him several times herself, this particular story wasn't quite as horrific as she imagined and that realization alone startled her. She was lost in her own thoughts, still staring at the scar, imagining his time on the island when Oliver propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Felicity intently, "And hey, you are definitely not a number."

Felicity flashed her eyes up to meet his stare and her heart fluttered. She had already known that but it was good hearing it from him. "I'm not accustomed to dating billionaire playboys so tread lightly"

Oliver sat all the way up in bed so he could look at her more directly, "I'm not good in relationships Felicity – I have a way of always messing things up. But, you are really important to me and I don't think I could continue to be the Arrow without you. And I know I would have no idea how to be Oliver without you so it is actually me asking you to please hang in there with me." And he leaned over and gently kissed her and stroked her blonde hair.

They both smiled and breathed in each other blissfully happy in the moment, knowing that this path was not going to be easy.


End file.
